


Personaloid Music

by FutabaAndOracle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (goro kinda tells about you about that), (haah guys I am not projecting! Not at all!!), Akechi Goro deserves to be happy, Also shido is mentioned here but who cares about him, Feathermen, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Light Angst, Like, MAKE THAT A TAG!!!, Oh yea, One-Shot, Self-Indulgent, VERRRYYYYY self indulgent, before canon, but nothing explict, god I love goro so much, had to search up some things in jp so it would be semi-accurate, has a smut mention, idk fun fact ig, kinda like a crossover eh?, no beta we die like okumura, this is mostly for fun :333
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutabaAndOracle/pseuds/FutabaAndOracle
Summary: Goro Akechi discovers vocaloid music
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Personaloid Music

**Author's Note:**

> Goro listens to vocaloid music you can't change my mind. This also took a long time to write so please if you could give criticism!

He was always interested into Feathermen since he was a child, even as an teen he still watches the show. It was a good way to break away from reality, it was keeping him sane. He created an anonymous fan account on twitter for feathermen and some other things… Goro was a teenager and horny and did sometimes make smut.. But mostly for himself.

He was scrolling down on twitter, just liking and just retweeting things. Then one of the people he followed had retweeted a video from an account named.. “30秒ボカロbot” 

In curiosity, the brunette clicked on the video and it played a song. Goro found himself liking the song, and like REALLY liking the song. There were also some girls in the video. It was cut off and then he noticed a link from where the video was from. Goro clicked on the link. It started with a little jingle, then a robotic-like female voice kicked in.

The brunette listened to the entire song, _the song is very catchy_.. He quickly found himself addicted with the song. Goro wanted to know about the girls in the video. One had a green jacket and had long turquoise pigtails, the other girl had a red hoodie and short green hair. He looked in the description.

“SINGER:初音ミク・GUMI”

Hatsune Miku and GUMI… huh. In even more curiosity, Goro first searches up Miku. He looks on the first link and clicks it. 

She’s apparently a “Vocaloid” which is a “singing synthesizer.” She is.. Basically.. A robot? Interesting… 

“Hatsune Miku was the first Vocaloid developed by Crypton Future Media after they handled the release of the Yamaha vocal Meiko and Kaito. The name of "Hatsune Miku" was conceived soon after the Vocaloid 2 announcements, when an English and Japanese vocal were developed for the character. The intended design was delayed and later used for Megurine Luka instead. Miku was intended to be the first of a series of Vocaloids called the " _Character Vocal Series_ ", which included Kagamine Rin/Len and Megurine Luka. Each had a particular concept and vocal direction”

Oh! There’s other vocaloids? Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Rin, and Len... huh. The brunette scrolled down the page all the way to the end. He couldn’t find Gumi… Goro instead looked her up. He put “GUMI vocaloid” instead of just Gumi, the brunette knew that it would come up with Gummy candy instead. 

“Megapoid” came up, she is a vocaloid made by another company apparently… Huh.

* * *

Goro slowly became obsessed with vocaloid. He found a lot of music created by all different producers. Like ECHO by Crusher and CircusP, Close and Open, the Rakshasa and the Corpse by hachi, Magnet by minato, Rolling girl by wokawa, etc.

His favorite song is Lost One’s weeping. He could relate to the song in a lot of ways. Rolling girl was relatable too- in a way.. He wasn’t very suicidal, but… 

On Goro’s other account he also talked about vocaloid too, he didn’t have too big of a following. So he really didn’t care about his followers. Turns out that some of his followers also liked vocaloid. Goro enjoyed talking about vocaloid with people. He didn’t grow any strong bonds with anyone but he did chat with them frequently. 

Goro’s favorite two vocaloids are Rin and Miku. Admittedly… he did ship those two… apparently it was a popluar homosexual ship… 

* * *

He listened to the music while studying, and sometimes on the train (with earphones of course). Sometimes when he didn’t have so good of a day he would either chat with other people or listen to some vocaloid music. It brought him a lot of comfort… The brunette also created ship fics of miku and rin. He was also a feathermen account, Goro decided to both be a feathermen account and vocaloid account. He couldn’t abandon feathermen, it brought him so many good memories... 

Goro was having connections to others- he felt less lonely. And his fics about either interests were getting praise. He felt warm everytime he read those comments on the fics, it made him smile.

  
  


Even though he was still being an assassin and causing psychotic breakdowns all by Shido’s order of course. And by going into Shido’s office to talk about mental shutdowns, and psychotic breakdowns, and leaving the office while feeling not so good.. He would get on twitter or pixiv and just search up vocaloid art, read some things about rin x miku etc. It made him forget about the cruel reality. And Goro wouldn’t have any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you want give criticism!


End file.
